My Baby Is All Grown Up
by Valpre
Summary: Jane and Maura's daughter gets a boyfriend much to Janes dismay
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, or make any money from the story**

Jane entered her home with a sigh of relief. It had been a long week and she was glad it was over. She couldn't wait to have a nice cold beer and just spend some time with her family. She had barely seen her family as the week brought a grueling case that they couldn't crack, but thankfully Maura had provided them with the evidence they needed to eventually break the case. She was glad that she was able to make it home to dinner. The one rule she lived by was to always make time for her family no matter how grueling a case was.

"Hey, Maur, where is Alex?" Jane asked as she entered the kitchen to kiss her wife.

"Hi, honey. Dinner should be ready in five, and she is upstairs in her room."

Throwing herself down on the couch, Jane turned the TV on to Sports Center and muted the volume. It felt like she had been sleeping for hours but it was only 5 minutes when Maura shook her awake.

"Dinner's ready, sweetie." Walking over to the table Jane took her seat at the head of the table with beer in hand and looked over her family. She was truly blessed with an amazing, loving wife and a beautiful daughter.

"Muar, why is there an extra plate set?" Suddenly the room seemed to get tense. Jane looked expectantly from Maura to Alex and back to Maura.

"Well? Anyone care to fill me in?"

"Alex just invited her boyfriend so we could meet him." Jane couldn't believe this, she sat there in shock. Her baby girl was not meant to have a boyfriend till she was at least thirty. Jane was about to ask Alex about this 'boyfriend' when they heard the doorbell ring. Alex scrambled over to her ma before she could get up and spoke quickly in a desperate manner

"Ma, please don't scare him off, I really like him. Please don't ruin this for me!?" Maura hurried over as Jane made it to the door and stood next to her wife before she could intimidate the poor kid. Maura opened the door before Jane could.

"Hi, I'm Maura and this is my wife, Jane. We're so pleased to meet you." Maura, bless her, always polite but Jane wasn't about to give in to this punk, she was going to make him sweat and determine if he really was worthy of her baby girl.

"Hi," Dylan said with a outstretched arm towards Maura. As he offered his hand to Jane, she gave it a stern squeeze. Maura saw what Jane was doing and put a calming hand on her wife. Jane seemed to relax slightly and loosen her grip on Dylan.

"Call me Mrs. Rizzoli." Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, it was definitely going to be a long night Alex thought.

#################################################################################

Dinner was going better than expected and Jane hadn't killed Dylan yet.

"So, Dylan, how old are you?" Jane asked, giving the kid her best 'perp stare.'

"I…I'm 16, Mrs. Rizzoli," Dylan said.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Jane quickly asked.

"Um...3?"

"Are you sure about that? 'Cause seems to me that its either you're lying to me or that you just don't remember any of these girlfriends. So which one is it?"

"Jane..."

"Ma..." Alex and Maura spoke in unison.

"What? I'm just asking?! I just want to make sure you're not dating a punk."

"Mom, do something!" Alex said looking pleadingly at her mom.

"Jane, sweetie, could you please come help me with the dessert?" Maura left no room for arguing as she went to the kitchen and leaned on the counter and waited for Jane to join her.

"Jane, what are you doing?! Are you trying to make Alex hate you? Why are you treating Dylan as if he is a suspect?...You know what? Don't answer that. Jane, this is our daughter, she is a good kid and we raised her well. If she feels like she is ready to have a boyfriend then we should support her."

"But, Maura, that's my baby in there!" Maura's face softened into a smirk and her wife looked like a kid who just got their candy taken from them. She walked over to Jane and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Jane, it's okay. We both knew this day would come, she can't stay young forever."

"But why not?" Maura let out a real belly laugh at her Jane's unreasonable whining, she wiped her eyes before she responded.

"Because it's scientifically impossible to stay young forever, now grab the dessert."

##################################################################################

The rest of dinner went by without a glitch and Jane realized that Dylan wasn't such a bad kid. After dinner was done, Alex got up to walk Dylan to the door. As they were saying their goodbyes, Maura and Jane stood watching as they hugged and as they were about to kiss Jane cleared her throat, she could tolerate the kid but he could stick his tongue down her daughter's throat later...over her dead body.

"Well, that went well don't you think, Alex?"

"Ma, that did not go well. Dylan was scared out of his mind. I swear, Ma, if he breaks up with me I'll never forgive you."

"Oh relax, sweetie, if he breaks up with you then he never deserved you in the first place."

"Argh! You're really annoying sometimes!" Alex stormed to her room and slammed the door. Her Ma really was a piece of work, she was taking this overprotecting overboard.

"What did I do?" Jane innocently asked. Maura just walked off and went to their bedroom.

After they were both settled and cuddling for a few moments, Jane turned around and broke the silence. "I didn't handle tonight very well. I let my emotions get the better of me. I hope I didn't ruin things for Alex. It's just so hard for me seeing my baby girl all grown up you know?"

"It's hard for me, too, Jane but it's out of our hands now. She's growing up and we have to accept it."

"Yeah…you know what can really cheer me up?"

"What's that?" Jane leaned over and whispered in her ear, Maura let out a moan at what Jane had said and leaned over to kiss her, but before she could kiss her Jane pulled back.

"She is not having sex till she is 40."

"Yes, Jane…now come over here," Maura giggled as Jane rolled on top of her and began to kiss her way down her wife's elegant neck. This was a good way to top off a bad night, Jane thought.

############################################################################

Jane was in Alex's room collecting dirty laundry. As she was walking out, she accidently knocked over the vanity case spilling the contents everywhere. She hurriedly went to pick it all up but when she got to the last of it, a round container caught her eye and she curiously opened it, as she examined the pills closely, she soon realized what they were...

"MAURRRRAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, or make any money from the story**

**A/N: Please review and all mistakes are mine **

**And lastly I had posted chapter 2 a while back but it had tons of grammar and spelling issues so this is the repost without the errors enjoy**

Chapter 2

I'm going to kill him, Jane thought as she paced back and forth in Alex's room with the container still in her hand. Maura came running into the room expecting Jane to be injured, she looked at Jane exasperated, waiting with a questioning look in her eyes. After and interminably long wait, she realized that Jane hadn't even heard her rush into the room.

"Jane?!" Jane was startled out of her thoughts and stopped pacing to look at Maura as she spoke through clenched teeth, "Maura, look what I found. I swear to God, Maura, Alex is grounded for 3 months and she is no longer allowed to see that perv, Dylan, he is corrupting my baby girl!?" Maura was about to speak but Jane carried on with her rant. "In fact where is Alex?...ALEX, get in here now!" Maura stood shaking her head, Jane was normally the most rational and level-headed person but when it came to Alex, she was the exact opposite and it was very hard to get through to her when she got like this. Alex came into her room a bit angry at being interrupted from her TV show.

"What is this, Alex?"

"Wha—Ma! Have you being going through my things?!" Alex demanded, folding her arms and immediately going on the defensive.

"Stop diverting and answer the question-and think carefully before you answer. " Before Alex could answer Maura intervened to try and diffuse the situation.

"Jane, sweetie, calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down! Our daughter is having sex, dammit!"

"Okay, Alex, would you give your mother and I a minute?" Once Alex was out of the room Maura turned to Jane.

"Jane, I got her the pills."

"What? Why the hell would you do that-just green-lighting our daughter into having sex?"

"Jane I know you upset but that does not mean you get to scream and shout. I suggest you take a walk or drive to calm down before you say something you'll regret okay?"

Jane decided to go for a drive, she was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she'd driven to the police station and back home again. She got out of the car, bypassed her front door and went to the guest house to her ma. Maybe she could shed some light on how to handle the whole situation. She got to the door and knocked a few times before her mother answered. She didn't greet her ma but rather walked straight to the couch and threw herself on it. Angela knew pushing Jane to open up wouldn't help-the harder she pushed, the more Jane would retreat so she just sat with Jane with her hand on her daughter's leg.

"How did you handle finding out your kids were having sex? I mean it was hard enough coming to terms that she had a boyfriend. I don't think I can handle knowing that she is having sex." Angela laughed because she had always told Jane when she was younger that for all the trouble she had caused, she would get it back tenfold when she had children of her own.

"It wasn't easy, but it's something you have to accept. You can't coddle her forever, she is a teenager this was bound to happen sooner or later." She would never admit it, but she knew her ma was right. This was bound to happen.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jane got up and walked to the door but before she could leave her ma spoke. "Janie, baby, you need to sit down with Alex and have 'the talk' with her. Sulking won't do you-or her-any good."

"Thanks, Ma," Angela heard faintly as Jane walked over to her house.

Jane entered the kitchen, took out a beer and gulped it down almost instantly. As she was about to do the same with the second one, Maura went over and stayed Jane's hand before the beer reached her lips. "Sweetie, slow down." Jane put down the beer and leaned against the kitchen counter as she looked at her wife and smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to shout, just let my emotions get the better of me."

"You're already forgiven," Maura said as she gave Jane a kiss on the cheek.

"I think it's about time I have a talk with Alex."

"Do you want me to be there?"

"Yeah, that would be great, Maura."

Jane and Maura sat next to each other on the couch opposite from Alex. Maura took the remote and muted the TV. "Alex, sweetie, your ma wants to have a talk with you." Alex tore her eyes from the TV and gave her parents her undivided attention.

"There is something you have to understand, Alex, I was your age once." Alex scoffed. She was going to make this as difficult as possible for her ma, she was still angry about her going through her things.

"Give me a break, kiddo, this is hard enough as it is." When Jane saw that Alex wasn't going to interrupt again she continued. "What I'm saying is that boys your age will promise you heaven and earth just to get into your pants."

"Okay, Ma, Dylan and I never actually had sex...that's the good news." Jane felt the tension in her body. She took in a deep breath to calm herself.

"What's the bad news?"

"Well, five months ago I lost my virginity."

"Oh God, really?!" Jane asked desperately with a haunted look on her face. She seemed to be in a great deal of pain.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked sympathetically. This had to be hard on her ma, her mother was another story as she already knew and had promised she would let her be the one to break the news to her ma.

"No….I mean yeah…not really..." Alex got up and walked over to her ma who was looking rather pale. She sat next to her and gave her a big hug. Maura looked on pleased that 'the talk' had finally happened between them.

"Just so you know, I'm putting a tracking device on you now."

"MA!?"

"Jane!" Alex and Maura said in unison.

**The End!**


End file.
